The so-called “vapor pen” is increasingly common given the restrictions on traditional cigarettes. However, these vapor pens often operate by battery power, which can take up to an hour to fully charge. These vapor pens may clog. Other smoking devices require a gas-powered torch to prepare the device prior to use. However, these provide poor combustion of the smoking product.